Legend of Zelda: A Link through Space Book two
by Milton the Blight Lord
Summary: I've followed Ganondorf after beating his butt in Harry's universe. I've seemed to fallen into some sort of war between the rebels and Ganondorf.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, and hello people who read halo crossovers. If you have been following me you know this is the second book or if you read the title. If you just clicked on this I insist that you go and read the first, but I have no control over your life.

I was asked for the second chapter to be in the Halo Universe. I do not know a lot about it, so I figured out a clever way to write it. Since it is Link's point of view I can literally just act like I know nothing. However I am not acting. Any advice will be helpful.

On with the story!

"What do we do with him Master Chief?"

"Take him back to base." The large armored figure looked like he was staring at me however I could not see his eyes.

I was on the ground with the Master Sword (?) in my hand. In my past adventure it had somehow changed its form into a large wand this time however, it was a one sided sword with a weird looking hilt and a lever on the grip.

Two of the soldiers step toward me and I lift my sword up and point it at one then the other.

Then a lizalfos steps outside of the bushes. It stood on two legs and towered over the man in the armor, who towered over me, needless to say it was large. And the most amazing thing happened next it spoke.

"A phantom and three banshee, due north. Closing in fast."

The other soldiers run for the tree line while the armored man stays behind. One of the men notice and says, "Master Chief come on we have to escape."

"They know we are here, I will stay and stop them. GO!"

I immediately admired him for his bravery. I had no idea what a phantom or a banshee is, but the men seemed to want to escape.

The Chief was looking up in the air so I followed his line of sight and saw in the distance what seemed to be a large flying creature around it was three smaller creatures all of them purple.

The larger one spit something out and it flew straight toward us. My instincts told me to run but it was too late.

Sorry it's so short.

Milton the Blight Lord


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again its me.

Oops forgot the disclaimer last chapter I do not own anything.

I want to point something out. Reviews = motivation. Without reviews it could take a while to post.

Also the last book I had all planned out, this one just the ending. So I don't mind if you suggest something I could wright about I can place almost anything.

BrandonBGamer: I don't know if you're still reading, but I can do a dragon like Spyro. I won't do Spyro himself because I need it for a sort of boss and Spyro isn't exactly intimidating. I'm just going to make him bigger. That cool?

Sorry about the last chapter and this one being so short.

On with the Story!

I look up and notice that the laser-like thing the flying creature spit at me was gone. Instead all around me and the armored man was a sort of bubble. The bubble was a light blue honeycombed shaped.

"Can you fight?" The question directed at me came from the large man in armor.

I nodded my answer, and held out my sword and reached for my shield. It wasn't there. Crap left it in the other dimension.

As the great purple beast neared us it slowed almost to a halt. Around then those lizalfos like creatures like the one from before jumped from a hole in the beast and fell to the ground.

They pointed their strange clubs at me and Chief. He pointed his back at them. I stood there with my sword.

Crash! A huge lizalfos lands right in front of me. In his hand was a sort of staff like weapon. On the ends of the staff were two strange looking sticks.

"The Arbiter." The armored man growls next to me.

"Demon." Can all lizalfos speak?

It spoke again, "I would ask you to surrender, but I know you won't." He glances around at his soldiers, "Attack, but keep them alive."

Immediately the air is filled with flying projectiles coming out the end of the lizalfos's clubs. I face the large one while the chief moves to kill the others.

He glares down at me and then almost seems to grin. He holds up his staff and squeezes it. Out of the staff twin blades form on each end of the staff.

He jumps at me almost immediately. Taken off-guard by his speed, I'm knocked to the ground. He points his blade to my neck.

"If you wish to save your ally you will surrender."

I turn to see that the master chief had already taken out nine of the lizalfos in mere seconds, but he hesitates when he sees me. As soon as that happens three lizalfos appear out of nowhere next to the green armored man. They grab his weapon and together force him to the ground.

"Put them on the phantom the commander will want them in the arena."

…..

Again sorry about it being so short.

Bye

Milton the Blightlord.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeey it's me

I have no excuse

It's been like a year since I last posted on this site, I kinda miss it. Anyway I'm hoping to continue the story and maybe even finish it. Maybe do some more as well.

I reread my first story and wanted to cry, the grammar and punctuation was sooooo bad. Also I kinda just dropped Links creative comedy halfway through. Imma try and bring it back.

Keiser: Thanks, and I sincerely hoped that it improved in the year I was gone. Also I don't think he would have a harem considering he technically got engaged to Zelda in the last book. However I will place a love interest, however depending on how I'm feeling about it, it may go beyond. I really want to do the elder scrolls, Link in Skyrim would be pretty cool. I wouldn't make him the dragonborn tho, I'm already getting ideas, and honestly I know less about fallout than I do Halo so I'm sorry but that's probably not going to happen. Also I don't plan on juggling multiple characters, I will have two main POV's in this one tho, who's you may ask. Read and find out.

So without any further distractions, Link if you please.

On with the story!

* * *

We were drug to the flying thing the Chief and I, the lizalfos called it a phantom (doesn't look like any phantom I've ever seen), and thrown into its belly.

I crawled next to the Chief, "what are those things and where are we."

He turned his helmet towards me in what can only be surprise, for I couldn't quite see his face. "Are you new to Ganondoria (that didn't sound good), those bastards who attacked us call themselves the elites. They used to serve a higher order, but then something changed. Someone took over, this someone is a little better in my opinion because he doesn't want every one dead, however right now we're headed to the arena, and you're going to wish you were dead."

"What's so bad about an arena?"

"Well you fi-"He was interrupted by an elite (yeah right I could take em). "Hey! No talking among the prisoners." The elite glared at us both with murderous intent. I just smiled at him.

I turned back to Chief and opened up my mouth to continue my conversation that was so rudely interrupted. As soon as I opened my mouth, the elite smashed his club into the back of my head.

XxXx

The Hyrulian Princess couldn't believe her ears. He had left her again. She turns her head away from the humans in the room so they couldn't see the tears that slipped through her defenses. A princess should never cry, and yet this is the second time she's shed tears over him.

They were in the hospital wing of a castle in another universe, listening to a black haired youth tell them what happened. About a dark lord that wasn't Ganondorf, and Link's battle with both lords of darkness. The boy told them about how he placed a mask on his face and became a different person. A dark being of incredible power, yet he spared the boy's life and once again he lived up to his name.

A man walks up to Zelda, and apologizes for what has happened. He was an old man, oldest she's ever seen. He hands her something large covered in a cloth then walks away. She watches him walk away, the tears having finally stopped. She removes the covering from the object and immediately the tears flow like the Zora water falls once again. The pain that welled up in her chest was unlike any she had ever felt before, it was unbearable.

She was looking at her hearts only defense, his blue and silver shield. It was indestructible, and she trusted that as long as he has it in his possession, the Goddesses would protect him, however now she held it instead of him, and for the first time in her many lives, she worried about his safety.

* * *

Hey it's Milton again, and once again I'm sorry about the huge wait time, this chapter is meant to be a sort of entrance into the rest of it, it's been a while since I've written something like this, I'd really enjoy some criticism about my writing. Until next time

Milton the Blight Lord


End file.
